The present invention relates generally to curtain rods, and more particularly to a curtain rod bracket and cam lock.
Curtain rods that require no mounting hardware and that are frictionally held in place are commonly known as tension rods. These rods are desirable to consumers because they require no tools and little or no skill to install. Additionally, installation is usually damage-free to the window casement. However, current designs still have deficiencies that make them somewhat undesirable to certain consumers. For example, if a consumer wishes to decorate the window dressings, these tension rods typically do not allow for the use of a finial or a finial must be installed directly on the window casement. Another deficiency is that installation of current tension rods tends to be clumsy because the installation requires many turns to generate enough tension against the mounting surface to support the rod and curtain system. This typically results in a sloppy installation where the rod ends up being mounted crooked and or the amount of tension is not sufficient to support the rod and curtain system.